Traditionally, when a package is shipped, the package includes a shipping label that indicates both the consignee and the delivery address. The delivery address is a static physical location. However, the person identified as the consignee may not be at the delivery address during the time window when a package is scheduled to be delivered. As a result, the time and effort expended by the carrier to deliver the package to the delivery address by the schedule time window is an inefficient method. For example, if the package requires a signature for delivery and the consignee cannot be at the shipping address during the expected delivery time window, the carrier may not be able to deliver the package. Thus a need exists for improved delivery options and methods that can accommodate consignee location changes.
Additionally, some consignees, which may include some home businesses and small businesses, may have a need to receive packages in remote, rural, or otherwise underserved delivery locations with limited service delivery options. In some cases, deliveries to these consignees may incur rural delivery surcharges. Thus a need exists for additional delivery options and methods.